Pership: Perodite
by TidalMoon2003
Summary: Perodite (Percy/Aphrodite) One-Shot


_**Pership Chapter 3: Aphrodite**_

**Percy's POV**

I looked at the love of my life, bleeding right in front of me and I wasn't able to do anything. I shook my hands but the celestial bronze shackles refused to budge.

I glared at the minotaur as he retrieved his axe from behind Annabeth's back.

Minotaur, a hellhound and about 10 dracanae managed to knock me out when I was fighting and overpowered Annabeth. Now, I was bound in celestial bronze shackles watching the love of my life die.

I felt my heart break as her teary stormy eyes lost their glow and well lifeless. I wanted to look away but I couldn't.

_If only I could have been more stronger. If only I couldn't have been weak. If only…_

I looked up and met Minotaur's gaze as a plan worked its way in my mind.

I sneered, "Oi beef face, you are such pathetic. You think you are strong but you are weak. Hiding behind weaklings like dracanae and Hellhounds. Haha a toddler would provide more challenge than you guys."

Their eyes flashed at me and I smirked internally as they took the bait. The dracanae opened my shackles to kill me and I took that moment to let my emotions free.

I felt rage and heartbreak and summoned all the water around the cave which was a lot and forced it on the unsuspecting monsters. While they were dazed, I uncapped my sword and before they knew it, killed all of them before looking at minotaur who was whimpering and shuffling backwards.

I glared at him as I felt hate looking at him. I was about to go and finish him off before a flash next to me surprised me. It was enough for minotaur to get up and sprint. I began following it but a person tackled me.

I looked up and saw minotaur retreating figure. I stood up and turned to look at the person who interrupted me. It was none other than Aphrodite.

Now I wouldn't normally be surprised when she visited but this time she had tears in her eyes. I don't know why but when I looked at her crying, I felt a wave of protectiveness and hugged her trying to calm her.

**Aphrodite's POV**

I felt a heartbreak on a scale unmeasurable. I flashed to the source and saw a figure rush past me. I looked behind him and saw Annabeth's figure on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood, obviously her blood.

_So the figure is Percy!_

I turned and luckily he was not far. I ran after him and tackled him before he could get far but I couldn't help the tears after looking at the hatred in Percy's eyes. His eyes were broken, no hint of love.

When he looked at me, his expression killed me and I cried like I hadn't before.

Then he did something the surprised me. He hugged me. He HUGGED me. I was in Elysium and in pure bliss. Percy was always my crush but his love for Annabeth was what kept me from approaching him.

I hugged Percy back before withdrawing and looking at his eyes. They were still broken. I felt his feelings and gasped at the strong feeling of hatred.

_He hates me. Probably because I said that I would mess with his love life and now he thinks that I did this._

I looked at him, trying to remember as much of him as I could before crying and flashing away.

I flashed to my palace and went to my wardrobe. I picked the sluttiest of my clothes and put them on. Like I once said, sex is the best way to lost frustration. I fixed my make up and flashed to a bar and hooked up with a guy.

**Percy's POV**

I stared at the spot where Aphrodite was seconds ago in shock. She comes here, tackles me, cries in my chest, then flashes out.

It was then I noticed Annabeth's lifeless body. I walked to her and kneeled next to her, slowly, trying to take as much time as I could. I didn't want to look at the eyes of my lover. The dull, lifeless eyes that are going to haunt me forever.

I closed her eyes and my flood gates opened as I began crying. It started as sobs but after a few seconds I was full out crying, cursing the fates.

After what felt like eternity, I picked Annabeth and held her in my arms as I walked to where I assumed Camp was.

Needless to say, I was lost. Remembering routes was Annabeth's job but now I am all alone, with no way to go. I don't know how or when I began trusting my instincts and then by some miracle, reached the camp.

I kept walking, not at all fazed by the gasps from the campers. I kept walking ignoring everything around me. Life itself was nothing but a burden without my wise girl

I bumped into something and looked up to see the door to the Big House. I got up slowly and opened it, not looking up. 2 gasps were enough to tell me the Chiron and Dionysus had seen Annabeth.

I walked forward and withdrew Annabeth's sword from its sheathe on her side and held it in front of Dionysus, threateningly.

"Heal her." I said in deathly calm voice.

He paled and glowed before the glow subsided and flew into Annabeth. Her body shook but stayed motionless. The glow came out and went back to Dionysus who slumped back in his chair.

His eyes met mine and I let out a loud wail. I put Annabeth's body down and turned around. I walked to door but before leaving, said to Chiron, "Make sure she gets a funeral worthy of the greatest demigod."

With that, I left. I turned my back on my past. I am done with this. No more love. _Love hurts._

**Aphrodite's POV**

I wipe my brow. I thought sex will make it much better but it did nothing. Even while having it, I imagined Percy with me. When I muttered his name, I was kicked out and now I have got nothing to do.

I have realised one thing though. _I love Percy. _

The irony. The love goddess loves someone who doesn't love her.

I cursed the fates as they bonded me with someone who hates me and will hate me forever. He will blame me for _her _death and I will be able to do nothing.

_But I need to something._ My heart screamed.

I clutched my chest and a vision of Percy running appeared in my head. I focused and without meaning to, flashed to his location and saw him running towards me. Shocked, he crashes into me, making us fall down, him on top.

The distance is so less and his eyes hold none of his previous pain. No, they hold determination. Something I find endearing.

He tries to get up but I turn us around with him below me. _I cant stop now. Not now. _

"Perseus…"

His breath becomes uneven and he looks at me and asks, "Yes?"

I smirk, "I lo-"

I get interrupted as searing pain erupts from my back, followed by golden ichor falling on Percy. _My _ichor.

I feel my vision daze and pass out but not before looking into his concerned eyes.

**Percy's POV**

As I watched Aphrodite pass out, I couldn't help but growl at the hell hound. I am not losing any other person I care about.

_WAIT WHAT?! _

I ignored that scream and let out a primal rage scream and charged at the hell hound. It didn't take me even seconds to send it to Tartarus but the damage was done. Aphrodite was hurt and I couldn't do anything. Just like with Annabeth.

Suddenly, a gasp came from her mouth. I hurried to her as her eyes fluttered open. Her eyes held tears.

When she noticed me, she hugged me tightly. I was confused now. But nevertheless, I hugged her back and rubbed circles on her back soothing her.

She stuttered, "Y-Y-You h-ha-hate m-me, d-don't y-you?"

_Bish what? Why would I hate you? _I turned to her and slapped her. Now personally I don't like hitting girls but she deserved it. She was talking nonsense that she should have known it coming.

She looked shocked and had a hand on her cheek as she looked at me.

I grasped her other hand and said, "No I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

She broke down in tears and said, "But I got Annabeth killed."

I sighed and said, "Aphrodite, you didn't send those monsters at her, did you?"

She shook her head and I continued, "Aphrodite, its ok. We just never meant to be."

She looked at me and then kissed me. Not on the cheek but on lips. I was too shocked to respond. She pulled back and I felt loss.

Her eyes held pain and tears but she gave me a smile, no doubt trying to look brave but I knew she was going to cry the second she was away from here.

I pulled her closer to me and kissed her, trying to show her that I wasn't rejecting her. Of course I should've known better than to kiss her because we spent the whole day going at it.

We both made love to each other, each of us trying to show the other that I love you.

Sure I wasn't ready but it made my head clear and for some reason, I had no guilt. Sure I was sad but I had no guilt. I was surprised with how fast I got over Annabeth's death.

***Time Skip***

Aphrodite had child after a few days which prompted us to reveal our relationship. Surprisingly, everyone agreed and were glad that I moved on and not be guilty and a shell of myself.

I had come to terms of Annabeth's death and even her mom Athena accepted me, finally, and said that I gave her daughter peace and I deserve to have my achievements re-analysed.

Which ended up in me getting immortality. I accepted because demigods had gotten pretty much as much attention and respect as they could and there was nothing I could do. Plus Aphrodite and Ares broke up (much to his horror) and Aphrodite and Hephaestus got divorced as their was clearly no love in the marriage.

After I was immortal, many girls tried to get me as their own but they never did. Mostly because Aphrodite and I were going to get married soon.

Life was perfect.

.

.

.

Till Aphrodite cheated on me.

**A/N: And Perodite is done. I am sad because this story isn't popular as I expected this to be. But its all good. I will write probably one more chapter for this and then continue on Percy Jackson and the Childhood Familiarity. So stay tuned. **


End file.
